The purpose of this study is to see if the body's handling and use of carbohydrates, and sensitivity to insulin can be normalized in adults with cirrhosis of the liver following three weeks of an experimental diet. This diet is designed with six, low fat, high carbohydrate, high fiber meals a day to promote flatter, or low glycemic responses.